


I Want Another Baby

by nerdywords



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, sportarobbie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdywords/pseuds/nerdywords
Summary: This is a sequel to 'I didn't know I could get pregnant'. Robbie and Sportacus are trying to have another child while also dealing with their children's hectic lives.





	1. Chapter 1

Robbie held the pregnancy test waiting for the one or two lines to show up. He and Sportacus had decided to try for another baby. The twins were older now, both fourteen, and could take care of themselves more. Sportacus watched over his shoulder with as much anticipation, frowning when he saw that there was only one line.

“I don’t get it. The first time, it only took once for me to get pregnant. And we weren’t even trying then.”

“Maybe, it’s just because we’re older.”

“We aren’t that old. If we were, we wouldn’t even be trying to for a baby.” Robbie responded, throwing the test into the trash can. Sportacus wrapped his arms around his husband’s shoulders. “Maybe, we’re trying too hard. Stress can hurt your chances.”

“Then, let’s just take it easy for a while.” Sportacus kissed his cheeks before leaning up. The thought of taking it easy vanished when their two children ran into the room.

“Rose has a crush on Ziggy!” Tyler yelled as he ran into the room. His sister’s face turned a bright red as she chased after him.

“I do not!” She yelled back. She pulled her backpack off and went to throw it at him, but was stopped by Sportacus. “Ziggy is training to be the new superhero. That makes him my enemy.”

“You’re too young for enemies,” Sportacus stated.

“No one is too young to have enemies. But she is too young for boys,” Robbie chimed in. Rose crossed her arms with a smirk.

“Besides, Tyler has a crush on Stephanie.”

“D-do not!”

“You were writing poetry about her earlier. How did that go? Something about her ‘locks of pink hair that sparkle in the summer sun’?” Rose laughed when her brother’s face turned a bright red.

“That’s enough,” Robbie warned. Rose felt like she had won. So, she went and sat next to Robbie on the sofa. She was tall for her age like he was and had his black hair. She kept hers in a. Neat pony tail. She also had Sportacus’s bright blue eyes and was very active like him.

Tyler was shorter like Sportacus and had his blonde hair. He had Robbie’s grey eyes and had taken after him on his activity level. So, while he wasn’t fat, he did have a bit of extra weight. His face was still red from embarrassment.

“What have you two got for homework?” Sportacus asked.

“Just some math. It won’t take long. So, we can do it later, right?” Rose answered.

“Or since it won’t take long, you could do it now, right?” Robbie asked, rubbing his daughters shoulder. She groaned loudly.

“Papa, why do you have to be a kill joy?”

“Because I’m a villain. It’s what I do.” Rose rolled her eyes but grabbed her bag and went to do her homework.

“Come on, Tyler. Let’s get this over with. Then, you can go back to thinking about Stephanie.”

“I do not like her!” Tyler yelled, following her. Sportacus smiled and sighed after they left the room.

“Our kids are a handful.”

“And here we are, trying to have another.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Why isn’t this working?” Robbie asked. He was holding another another negative pregnancy test. The two of them were getting tired of this. It wasn’t that they disliked making love. It was just that too much of a good thing was a bit of a hassle.

“I don’t know, Robbie.” Sportacus paced slightly. Robbie threw this one in the trash as well and leaned back in his seat. Sportacus stopped after a while. “Maybe, I could get pregnant.”

“But you hate being on bottom. I’m not very fond of you being on bottom either.” Robbie remembered the last time they tried that. It didn’t end well.

“I know, but if we really want this child, we might have to do things that we don’t want to.”

“Alright, but only if you’re sure.”

Later, the two were in the bedroom. Rose and Tyler were at a friend’s house. So, they had the place to themselves. Robbie was over Sportacus, kissing him sweetly. Sportacus had his arms wrapped around Robbie’s shoulder, pulling him deeper into the kiss. As they continued, they had to both remind themselves that Sportacus was supposed to be on bottom this time.

“Ouch!” Robbie yelped as Sportacus accidentally kneed him in the ribs. The elf apologized before kissing under Robbie’s ear. That always seemed to make his eyes roll back. Sportacus tried to be sexy by wrapping his legs around Robbie’s waist and pulling him closer. The only problem was that essientially pinned Robbie in place. So, he couldn’t do anything. “I can’t move.”

“Sorry,” Sportacus said again. He let go of Robbie. “I’m not really sure what to do with my legs.”

“Try putting your ankles on on shoulders.” He regretted saying that when Sportacus accidentally kicked him in the back of the head. “Ouch! That hurt, you clumsy elf!”

“I’m sorry! You know, I’m not used to this.”

“It’s okay. Let’s just figure out something else.”

“I could ride you.”

“That could work if you didn’t get too carried away.”

“What’s the worst that could happen?”

Not long after that, the two found out what could go wrong with that. So, Sportacus had to bring Robbie an ice pack to rest over his groin and hips. He felt like his pelvis had been crushed.

“you really don’t know how strong you are, do you?” Robbie questioned. Sportacus laid down next to him and rested his head on the villain’s shoulder.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“I know, Sport.” He kissed the elf on the forehead. “Let’s just hope that did the trick. I don’t think that I’ll be able to try again after what you did to me.” Sportacus kissed Robbie cheek apologetically.

“I hope it worked too.”


	3. Chapter 3

“þú, kakkalakki,” Rose muttered as she looked through the periscope.

“Who are you calling a cockroach?” Robbie questioned. He was standing with Sportacus by the stove. They were making a cake for a school bake sale. Sportacus wasn’t very happy about it, but Robbie had calmed him down.

“Ziggy,” Rose responded.

“If you don’t like him, why do you watch him?” Tyler asked. Rose glared at him before going back to her spying.

“He’s my enemy. I have to keep tabs on him.”

“Your biggest enemy is the math test tomorrow.”

“You two have a math test?” Sportacus questioned, crossing his arms over his chest. “You told me that you didn’t have anything to study for.” The twins both exchanged worried looks. “Let me guess, it slipped your minds.”

“You are exactly right, Dad.” Rose was the first one to bolt at her father’s stern look, the periscope spinning for a moment. Tyler was a little slower but still stuck close behind his sister.

“Did you take the pregnancy test?” Robbie asked once their children were gone. Sportacus sighed and nodded. The look on his face told the result. Robbie wrapped his arms around the elf’s shoulders and leaned his head against him. “We’ll go back to trying with me.”

“Maybe, we should just take a break for a little while,” Sportacus said. Robbie kissed his temple as the hero leaned back against him.

“Okay,” Robbie responded. Sportacus sighed.

“I’m just tired of being disappointed.”

“I know.” He hugged his husband tighter. “I know, Sport.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that you had to wait this long for an update. Also, I'm trying to learn Icelandic just because I like how it sounds. That is supposed to say 'You, cockroach' but I don't know how the grammar works.


	4. Chapter 4

Sportacus felt sick. So, he was leaving his crystal with Ziggy while he went to have a check up done. Robbie went with him after they had gotten Rose and Tyler to school. Now, he was sitting with his hand on his stomach. It was all he could do too keep from vomiting. Robbie had told him earlier, that was what he got for eating so much sportscandy. The joking hadn’t lasted long since the sight of his husband being sick made him throw up as well.

“You seem fine. Is there any chance that you’re pregnant?” The nurse asked. Sportacus shook his head.

“We’ve been trying for a baby, but the test was negative.” Robbie, who had been holding the elf’s hand, ran his thumb over his knuckles. She nodded, looking through his file. She bit her lower lip in thought. Sportacus rubbed his stomach when another wave of nausea went over him.

“I’d like to do another test, just to be sure. There’s nothing else that I can see that should be causing this.” Sportacus nodded even though he felt like it was unnecessary. He stood and let the nurse lead him to where he needed to go. Afterwards, he was back in the office with Robbie. They just sat in silence while the test ran. 

The nurse came back shortly after with another paper on her clipboard. Sportacus just sighed as he felt sick again. He would have been throwing up if he had anything left in his stomach. But, that had all left him after they had first gotten here.

“I’m glad I had you take the test.”

“Why?”

“The test was positive. The nausea you’ve been feeling in morning sickness,” she responded. Robbie just looked over at Sportacus with wide eyes. Sportacus’s hand stilled on his stomach from where he was rubbing it.

“I-I’m pregnant?” The nurse just nodded. 

“Then why was the test negative before?” Robbie questioned.

“Some tests just don’t pick up the hormone correctly, or your husband may have not been giving enough of it off for the test to pick it up.”

“I’m pregnant,” Sportacus muttered to himself. Robbie gave him a quick peck on his temple, but he didn’t seem to notice at the moment. Robbie was slightly amused at the look of fascination on the elf’s face as he stared down at his still flat stomach.

They finished up the doctor’s visit and scheduled an exam for the following month. They were both excited to tell Rose and Tyler about the news, but found that would have to wait. When they got home, they found the twins with Ziggy. Rose and Tyler both had cuts and bruises everywhere. Rose had a black eye to go along with it.

“What happened!” Robbie yelled.

“These two got into a fight while they were at school,” Ziggy answered. Rose hissed as he disinfected her arm.

“It wasn’t our fault.” Tyler was the one to speak up. Robbie sat next to his daughter while Sportacus went to his son. “They started pushing us. So, we pushed back. Then, one of them hit Rose.” While Tyler explained, Sportacus found a note that had been sat to the side.

“They expelled you for defending yourselves?” He asked. “And you said ‘they’. How many of them were there?”

“When I got there, there were six of them.” Ziggy spoke up. He finished bandaging Rose before she moved away from him and towards Robbie. She had accepted him help, but she still considered Ziggy to be her enemy. 

“What punishment did the other six get?” Robbie questioned, hugging his daughter close.

“Nothing,” Tyler responded. He crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat.

“Nothing?” Sportacus asked, sounded almost offended.

“Not jack shit. They were some of the teachers’ brats,” Rose chimed in.

“I know you’re angry, but watch your mouth.” Robbie squeezed her a little tighter to get his point across.

“Sorry, Papa.” He kissed her temple, making sure not to aggravate a cut.

“We’ll go to the school and sort this out in the morning.” Sportacus said.


	5. Chapter 5

“I really want something sweet,” Sportacus said, running his hand over his flat stomach. “This is going to be horrible if I only crave things that I can’t eat.”

“We could get you some honey on the way home,” Robbie suggested. He knew that since it was natural sugars, that Sportacus could eat it without having a melt down. Sportacus nodded before looking a bit queasy. “Morning sickness?” The elf nodded again before running to the bathroom. Robbie would have been fine, but the sound of it made his stomach turn. So, he was being sick in the trash can behind his husband.

After they were done and had freshened up, they left to go to the school. Rose and Tyler stayed in the lair. That had been Robbie’s idea. He didn’t know if they were going to get into an argument or not. Regardless, if they did, he didn’t want his children hearing it.

When they got there, they were told to sit down in the office. The principal sat at her desk in front of them. Rose had informed them that the first child to push was the principal’s son. So, Robbie wasn’t exactly being too trusting right now.

“I want to know why our children were expelled when they didn’t start the fight. You can’t punish someone for defending themselves.” Sportacus stated.

“I see that there’s been a misunderstanding. We have a video of the fight, and your son was the first one to throw a punch.” The principal said. She had a small smile on her face as if she had won already.

“I’d like to see the video,” Robbie said. The woman nodded and picked up a small remote that she had sitting on her desk. She aimed it at the tv behind her and hit two buttons. The screen came on showing a stilled video before it started playing.

“Stay away from my sister!” Tyler yelled on the screen before landing a punch on another boy. She paused it again and sat the remote back down.

“Wow,” Sportacus said.

“I know and Tyler is usually such a sweet boy.”

“I think he’s saying wow because you actually think we’re that stupid,” Robbie responded before snatching the remote. “If that’s the start of the fight, why is Rose already on the ground?” He hit the rewind button. The woman’s face went pale as the video was started from the beginning. “I believe that’s your son.” He pointed to the child that was leading a small group.

“Hey, half breeds,” the child yelled. “My mom says that you shouldn’t be even be allowed in our school.” Robbie gave the principal a sideways look as he moved towards the tv slightly.

“We don’t really care what your mom thinks,” Rose responded. “Besides, our dad has been protecting everyone in this town for years. We have as much right to be here as you.”

“That doesn’t stop you and your dad from being stupid elves,” he said, shoving Rose. “And your other dad is a villain. So what does that make you?” He pushed her again. Tyler looked ready to kill.

“It means I’m plenty able to kick your ass,” Rose bite back, shoving the boy.

“Prove it!” The boy punched her, knocking her off her feet.

“Stay away from my sister!” Tyler yelled, meeting the video where it had started. Robbie opened the DVD player and snatched the disk. The woman tried to get it back but was unable. Sportacus leaned over the desk slightly.

“Either reinstate our children, or we’ll make this video very well known in town,” the elf said. The woman glared at him for a long time before sighing.

“Fine, your little brats can come back on Monday.” Robbie threw the remote back down on her desk but left with the DVD.

An hour later, they were back home. Sportacus was holding a jar of honey and eating out of it with a spoon. Rose asked what he was doing while he still had a spoonful in his mouth.

“We never told them, did we?” Robbie asked and Sportacus shook his head as he swallowed the sweet syrup.

“We’re having a baby,” Sportacus stated. Rose eyes widen while Tyler smiled.

“Awesome!” Tyler said. He gave Sportacus a hug.

“No, not awesome!” Rose chimed in.

“Why not?”

“Because then Ziggy is in charge until the baby is born.”

“What’s wrong with Ziggy?” Sportacus asked. He sat his jar of honey and spoon down.

“do you really think he’s ready? I think I could do a better job.” Sportacus rolled his eyes before pulling his daughter into a hug.

“If that’s what you think, you could help him run things,” Sportacus stated and Rose groaned into his chest.

“What ever, Dad.” She hugged him tightly. “And dad.”

“Hmm?”

“Congradulations.”


	6. Chapter 6

“You’re starting to show,” Robbie said from his place on the bed. He was flat on his back while Sportacus sat on his hips. Robbie was still fully clothed while Sportacus had his shirt taken off. The villain ran his hand over the small bump on Sportacus stomach. It was barely there, but it was still present. “I think you’ll look good with a belly.”

“You hush.” Sportacus smacked his hand away but did nothing when Robbie put it back. “Now, are we going to have a little fun while the kids are at Stephanie’s? Or are you just going to ogle my stomach?”

“Of course we are.” Robbie pushed Sportacus over onto his back and started kissing him. The elf laced his fingers behind the villain’s head and pulled him into the kiss further. Robbie rubbed his hands over Sportacus’s chest causing his breath to catch in his throat. His chest had been sore for the past few days, and that set him off.

“That’s it,” he said before flipping the villain back over, grabbing onto his hips in the process. Sportacus started unbuttoning Robbie’s vest getting a laugh from the villain. 

“I was wondering when you were going to take over.”

…..

Stephanie stood next to the hatch that lead down to where her favorite villain and hero lived. Rose and Tyler had forgotten their tooth brushes. So, she had decided to let them finish the movie they were watching while she went and got them. She pushed open the hatch and stopped. Her face turned as pink as her hair when she heard Robbie give a loud moan.

She didn’t think twice about it before slamming the hatch shut with a loud clang. She barely heard Sportacus ask, “Did you hear something?” Stephanie cringed when she heard Robbie say, “Who gives a shit? Get back here.”

She left quickly and stopped in town before heading home. Opening the door, she saw the two still watching the movie. Tyler sat in the recliner while Rose laid on the floor with a pillow to prop her head up. 

“Did you find them?” Tyler asked.

“I bought you new ones.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short because I'm scatter brained today.


	7. Chapter 7

Sportacus strained with his pants. He was almost four months along, and his stomach had swollen larger than he had ever had it in his life. So, now, he was trying desperately to fasten his pants around his stomach.  
  
“Just let me let them out a little,” Robbie said. Sportacus huffed before pulling the offending garment off. He threw his pants to Robbie before flopping down on the bed in frustration. “Don’t get huffy. If it makes you feel better, I had to let mine out too. And, I’m not even pregnant. I’m just getting chubbier because I’ve been sharing in your stupid cravings.”

“I just don’t like being pregnant like I thought I would. I’m tired. Everything is bloated. And, I’m always nauseous.”

“Oh, don’t mention nauseous. Just the word makes my stomach turn now.” Robbie sorted through his nightstand drawer for his sowing kit. “Besides, this wasn’t really for the experience. We wanted another child.”

“I know. I’m just frustrated.” Sportacus let his hand rest on his stomach and rubbed slightly.

“I know, Sport.” He finished up with the pants before throwing them back at his husband. “There, now you don’t have to walk around in your underwear.”

“Is it bad that I don’t want to get back up to put them on?” Robbie chuckled at him before laying down next to him. He curled his arm around Sportacus’s waist before kissing his temple.

“I never thought I’d get to see you be lazy about something.”

“There’s a first for everything, right?” Robbie kissed his temple again.

“Now, if I could just get you to take a nap, I could fully convert you to laziness.” Sportacus chuckled and curled into his husband’s side. He gave him a quick peck on the lips.

“I don’t know about napping, but I wouldn’t mind laying here a minute.”

“Whatever you want.”

* * *

 

“I can’t believe dad left him in charge,” Rose said. She peered at Ziggy over the short wall she was crouched behind. Tyler rolled his eyes and sat down on the edge of the wall. “Get down. You’re gonna blow my cover.”

“You really think that he doesn’t know that you’ve been staring at him for twenty minutes?” Tyler asked. Rose groaned and looked back at the man who was hanging upside down from a tree branch. He did sit ups from his position. “What’s wrong with him being in charge? He seems like he’s doing an alright job.” Ziggy’s grip on the branch slipped, causing the hero in training to fall flat on his back.

“That’s why. He’s clumsy. All it takes is one slip up, and someone is dead.”

“Could you try being less dark?”

“It’s the truth!” Rose glanced back under the tree. “Where’d he go?”

“Hey guys,” Ziggy said, coming out of no where. Rose jumped up quickly and straightened her shirt. “What are you doing?”

“Rose is spying on yo-OUCH!” Rose had punched his arm to shut him up. “Well, you were!”

“Actually, we were talking about how Tyler likes Stephanie.”

“I do not!”

“Okay okay okay!” Ziggy tried to break them up. “Rose, your dad said that you had some complaints about how I’ve been doing things.” Rose straightened up and crossed her arms over her chest.

“I might.”

“Would you like to tell me about them?” Rose stared at him for a long time. The fact that Ziggy had actually asked her threw her off.

“…W-why would I want to tell my enemy his short comings?” She lifted her chin up in a defiant look.

“Enemy?” Ziggy chuckled making Rose’s face turn red. “I still remember you calling me ‘uncle iggy’. When did you start hating me so much?”

“When I decided to take over being Lazy Town’s villain from Papa.” Ziggy scratched the back of his neck.

“You know, Sportacus and Robbie seem to get along pretty well for being the hero and villain. I mean, they must if they have two kids and another on the way.” Rose sputtered at the response. She grabbed her brother’s arm and started pulling.

“Let’s get out of here, Tyler. We have homework anyway.”

* * *

 

Robbie petted Sportacus’s hair as the elf snored against his chest. He knew that Sportacus hated feeling this tired all the time, but it was nice to get to hold him. He let his hand run over the elf’s stomach tenderly.

“I can’t wait to meet you,” he murmured as if the baby could hear his whispers. “And I know that Sportacus can’t either. Even if he isn’t the happiest right now.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure how to get this one started, but here you go. Also, I'm probably only to post every other day, because I've decided to start working on my own original story along with this.


End file.
